Cold Shoulder
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Its freezing, only getting colder as the season goes on. Still despite the harshness of the wind, Xing Cai stands strong, waiting for when he comes back to her as his normal self again. Someday soon he will stop giving everyone he loves and cares about the cold shoulder.


Cold Shoulder

 **Author Notes: It's been quite some time since i've made a one shot for this archive...i can only hope this one shot is treated better then some of my other ones. This is going to be a modern day based story(dw5 character personas)**

 **It is a bit of a sad one for a shipping that i truly love(at least from game 5) A warning though that there may be a bit of repetition...so sorry for that. I do not own Dynasty Warriors. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He was never like this. Anyone who knew him thought he was such a lively and spirited friend, his family often praising him for his achievements. Loved by many...it was painful to see him change so drastically.

A prisoner in his own household. Isolating himself from the world, caring for nothing but his sorrows. His siblings watched over him, concerned they did what they could to cheer him up. Their reward however was him lashing out in rage.

Often they thought to themselves wondering what they could do. As the days continued, their brother ate less and slept more. Snow was starting to roll in, a wind chill perfectly matching Guan Ping's mood.

He was becoming so bitter. Of course he blamed himself, and he was afraid. Afterall how do you recover from your father dying to protecting you? It all started on that terrible night. Some thugs had broken into the family store.

Guan Ping and his father had just finished cleaning up for the night and were about to head home when they came. They demanded money, knowing that the local business made good profit.

It was lucky for the two of them that they were high level martial artists. They were able to disable the crooks and get ahold of the police. However they were careless...because as the cops were dragging the criminals away, one of them had a gun hidden.

The bullet was fired, aimed straight for Guan Ping's heart. At the last minute though, his father, his mentor and role model Guan Yu...took the shot. Despite being quickly rushed to the hospital, the bullet did too much damage, he just couldn't overcome it.

A shock it was to everyone, so many were saddened with the loss of such a great caring man. But no one took his death any harder then his eldest son. He was unaware of how much pain he was causing for everyone around him though.

It was the same pattern everyday. One of his brothers or his sister would skip school to watch over him, while the rest left for the day. When they got home after class, one of them would take the duty of convincing him to eat and leave his room.

Then they'd find someone waiting outside their home. This person was stubborn, they would stay there, refusing to enter the household. Wearing a coat and scarf, they stayed there until nightfall. Their teeth would chatter, be shaking in their boots.

It didn't matter though. One day Guan Ping saw her from his window for the first time. He could hear his sister pleading with the girl. **"Xing Cai...you're going to make yourself sick at this rate! Please come into the house."** He noticed her shaking her head frantically.

 **"No. I'll be fine. I'll come in when Ping is feeling better and himself again."** Yinping sighed. **"Xing Cai you've been coming here ever since the funeral, it's the dead of winter. He hasn't changed...please stop doing this to yourself."** Her answer was a small smile.

Yinping really didn't approve of her doing this to herself. She could understand wanting to show support for her brother but it just wasn't healthy to be staying out in such cold weather for so long.

Regardless Xing Cai reassured her that she would be alright. Chuckling while saying that the poor girl was worrying too much. Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, Guan Yinping went back into the house.

The least she could do was make her upperclassman and sister figure a cup of hot chocolate. At last alone Xing Cai managed to let the sigh she was holding escape. She was very tired.

Yes, she knew she didn't need to do this day after day, but she wanted to. Practically everyone has given up on Guan Ping, refusing to continue supporting him. Unsure of what to do, or how to approach him.

She and he have been friends since birth, she knew him better then anyone. If there was one thing one should know when it came him...it was the fact that he hated to be smothered. If you constantly invade his space and try to coax him, it would only be irritating in his eyes.

He didn't like people trying to force him into things, he needed to go at his own pace. She could relate to that, and unlike most understood. So she stood there, letting him know that she's still there for him, but was also giving him his space.

Maybe he doesn't even realize it, and there's the chance he may never get to that point where he does. Regardless of the possibility **"I'm not giving up."** She can only hope that one day he starts becoming himself again, and sees just how much he means to her, to his family, and friends.

 **"You know...you can just come into the house instead of freezing to death."** But that day may come sooner then she thinks. Because there he was standing at the door frame in his pjs, arms crossed with a stern look on his face.

The end

 **Author Notes: Yays~ Not only did i tie some things from the game story mode, but i got a somewhat sad yet endearing chapter out! Man...what a depressing way to celebrate the holidays, but hey, not everything is happy and merry.**

 **So with that i'm gonna head out. Hope you guys liked this and if you do, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the support people give my work. Also note that there are more Happy holidays and tchao for now!**


End file.
